Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the manufacturing of an electric motor. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present invention relate to casting processes for manufacturing induction rotor assemblies for electric motors.
Due to at least the shape of rotor cores and the associated molds, conventional processes for casting induction rotor assemblies for electric motors often encounter a number of relatively significant challenges. For example, casting errors, including errors relating to gas porosity, shrinkage, and fills, is not uncommon in both the casted end plates and the casted conductors of the induction cage. Such casting errors often arise as a result of the relatively complex flow path of the high-pressure injection material and the consequent splashing within the to-be-cast volume. Further, such casting errors may be detrimental to the performance of the resulting rotor assembly. For example, casting errors may adversely impact the electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, and/or mechanical strength of at least a portion, if not the entirety, of the rotor assembly. Additionally, casting errors may adversely impact the ability to produce a well-balanced rotor assembly.